White Day!
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Koga, his face a bright red color as he ran towards me kuni in hand stabbing the metal tray on the oven he said,"You didn't eat one did you?" "Uh….no of course not!" I replied. ToxicBoltshipping I hope that you will enjoy it!


Disclaimer! I no own Pokespecial! Besides if I did all of the yaoi/ or whatever pairings would have more spotlight!

This is my first ever~ ToxicBoltshipping I hope that all of you enjoy it and all of its happy crack-ness. XD

Written for my friend Amanda~ I do hope that she likes it…. Also I mentioned Gold running around trying to find who gave him a basket full of chocolates that idea came from PhaedraDarkstar's fic 'Chocolates' in which it's a GoldxSilver fic~ it's really cute! Go and give it a read! 3 3 I wuvs it~ 3

If there was one thing that Matis Lt. Surge wasn't ready for when he decided to be in a relationship with Koga. For now this story has been an important lesson to our fair blond American Gym Leader that you should never touch the things on a ninja's oven.

Because they will try to kill you, with their ninja tools…and chocolates~ :3

* * *

Surge's P.O.V.

* * *

I decided to pay a surprise visit to Koga, one of the only few Gym Leader's who seemed to be able to put up with my personality. March 14th, a perfectly harmless day in which I learned that Koga was coming back from his time as an Elite Four member (thank you Janie).

It had been almost a year since I'd been able to talk to him face to face, video chatting didn't do much for a relationship that we kept a secret.

I guess our relationship started a few years after Koga's wife Jamie passed away. She left him saying that she wanted him to be happy with no matter what path he decided to take. Except he had to take care of Janie, she said if he didn't then she'd come back to haunt him with her Physic type Pokemon.

I wanted to give Koga something on February 14th for Valentines Day but when I walked into the shop there wasn't any chocolate anywhere. I stood there mouth wide open staring in awe at the lack of chocolate the people over here in Japan have.

When I tried to ask the ladies at the front counter where their chocolate was they just laughed at me and started to talk in Japanese. A language that I have had yet to learn, and Koga was the only one who speaks English and would translate for me, groaning I just walked out of the store my face beet red I walked back to my Gym very angry slamming the door open I accepted every single challenge that day.

Not even one won a badge that day.

So here I am now a month later visiting Koga. Everyone seemed really busy that Dex Holder Gold was running around with a woven basket when I walked out of the Gym in that town that Entie, Suicune, and Raiko were living in.

He was giving chase to that red haired Dex Holder Silver. Chuckling I just went on my way to the boats in Olivine City, taking the fastest one home to Vermillion City so I could make my way to Fuchsia City. I noticed that on the boat as well every one was running around carrying boxes of chocolate as well.

Shrugging my shoulders I went on my way, thinking to myself that it was some kind of Japanese thing and I was left out of the loop. Oh well~ at least I would be able to see Koga!

* * *

Standing in front of the door to the Fuchsia Gym my hand wrapped around the door knob turning it I invited myself in. Since the door wasn't locked it was free game for anyone to just walk in.

The smell of something sweet found its way into my nose, following the sent I found myself in Koga's kitchen. I could see a small light on in the oven, and a couple of trays on top of the oven. My curiosity getting the better of me I walked closer to the oven and found myself looking at what looked like home made chocolates.

Blinking a few times I stared at the trays wondering what to do. Shrugging my shoulders I decided to eat one. The sweetness was too much for me causing me to spit out the said sweet onto Koga's kitchen floor cursing I said,

"Damn it Janie why are you making such sweet chocolates?" that's when I heard a gasp from behind me. Turning around my eyes landed on the very man I'd come to visit.

Koga, his face a bright red color as he ran towards me kuni in hand stabbing the metal tray on the oven he said,

"You didn't eat one did you?"

"Uh….no of course not!"

Koga looked at the evidence on the floor that I had indeed eaten one. He looked a little bit sad as he mumbled,

"They were too sweet weren't they?"

Scratching the back of my head removing my sunglasses I replied, "Yeah, why is Janie making such something so sweet?"

Koga visibly flinched when I said that, I blinked looking at him, "Uh…Koga are you alright?"

Koga didn't answer me, he just stared at the chocolate I spit out onto the floor, and back to the trays. Which he grabbed walking away he said,

"You don't have to eat these…"

"What?"

"I said that you don't have to eat them…." Koga mumbled as he looked back at the oven almost as if he were planning something, "Koga why did you just throw away Janie's chocolates?"

"There not Janie's…"

"What?"

"There not Janie's…there the chocolates that I made….for…"

"For who?" I questioned while Koga looked at the oven again, his face looked somewhat redder as he said,

"I made them for you…since it's White day….it's also the equivalent of Valentines day in America…."

"So your saying that today, March 14th that White day is actually Valentines day here in Japan?"

Nodding his head 'yes' Koga turned away from me, smiling I pulled him close to me saying,

"Well~ it looks like my little tsundere has been busy hasn't he?" I finished by nibbling on his neck which earned a gasp from him and a quick punch to the face as he turned away from me saying,

"Don't do that!"

Looking at him again I replied, "I'll do whatever I please~"

I earned another funny look from Koga, and that night my first every White day was amazing. After all~ me and Koga had a lot of 'fun'.

Well let's just say I sent him back to the Elite Four, happily sated and earning an angry phone call from him when Bruno pointed out that everyone could see my love bites on his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you all liked this one-shot! I had fun coming up with it~ Happy early 19th b-day Amanda! I hope that you like this happy crack fic that I made for you! :D I made them OOC I think….. D: **

**Leave a comment to let me know if my first try at this pairing was okay~ **


End file.
